


I Got Your Back

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: As graphic as this is it's still silly and fluffy, Blood, Humor, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu is a badass, Sexual Tension, Special forces AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Tsukishima sucked in a breath as he slammed his back up against a tree. He wiped the sweat stinging his eyes as he inspected his ankle that was searing with pain. As he hiked up his blood-soaked pant leg, he saw where the bullet had grazed his skin, but luckily that was the extent of the damage. His breath shuddered as he slipped off his pack, rummaging quickly for a bandage to stop the bleeding.A machine gun went off not too far away and he hurried his movements even more. Ignoring some shouts nearby from men who were not part of his team, Tsukishima mentally cursed his situation. He didn’t want to be in a sweltering jungle, sweating his ass off while he tried to stay alive. He hated the pain throbbing in his ankle and the ache in his muscles from running all day. Most of all he was furious that he was separated from his team, not even knowing if they still lived.Ask Challenge! Pick a genre and a rare ship:Tsukishima x Nishinoya + Special Forces AU





	I Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huiiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huiiiii/gifts).



Tsukishima sucked in a breath as he slammed his back up against a tree. He wiped the sweat stinging his eyes as he inspected his ankle that was searing with pain. As he hiked up his blood-soaked pant leg, he saw where the bullet had grazed his skin, but luckily that was the extent of the damage. His breath shuddered as he slipped off his pack, rummaging quickly for a bandage to stop the bleeding. 

A machine gun went off not too far away and he hurried his movements even more. Ignoring some shouts nearby from men who were not part of his team, Tsukishima mentally cursed his situation. He didn’t want to be in a sweltering jungle, sweating his ass off while he tried to stay alive. He hated the pain throbbing in his ankle and the ache in his muscles from running all day. Most of all he was furious that he was separated from his team, not even knowing if they still lived. 

It surprised him he was even concerned about them. Before being sent on their mission, he had begged for a transfer from Karasuno’s rowdy team, but in the military, that kind of paperwork crawls through the system at the pace of a snail. It didn’t mean he wanted them dead, though, and he especially didn’t want to be alone in enemy territory. 

Tsukishima finished wrapping his leg and shoved his pants down over it. He stuffed the bandages back in his bag and zipped it when suddenly he heard the click of a gun cocking. His whole body went cold as he lifted his face to see an enemy soldier standing in front of him.

“Get up, slowly,” The soldier commanded, and Tsukishima raised his hands to show he held no weapon as he struggled to his feet. His heart trilled like a hummingbird as his thoughts whirled with his options. At the distance the soldier was from him, he would definitely be shot if he tried to run, especially on a bum leg. If he went with him, he would be imprisoned in some hut until the day he dies with no hope of rescue, not to mention the torture he’d be subjected to. 

He felt sick when no other options came up in his mind, but he held it together as he stared down his enemy with confidence.

“Where are the others?” The man barked at him.

“I don’t know. We got separated,” Tsukishima answered honestly.

“Bullshit! Where are they?!” He shouted, holding the gun up and pointing it at Tsukishima’s face. Tsukishima drew in a deep breath to keep his face calm when inside he was screaming in fear. No matter how many hours a soldier spent in training, nothing prepared him for looking down the barrel of a loaded gun. 

“I was telling the truth. I don’t know where they are, and I don’t even know where I am.”

“I’m gonna give you one… last… ch--” The man was cut off when the crack of a gun went off from the bushes and the man’s hands exploded in blood. Tsukishima nearly fell over in surprise as the man screamed. A shadow rolled into the clearing and sprang up, this time shooting the man in the head and stilling the screams. 

“Rollllling thunder!” Nishinoya shouted as he held his gun up and fired off a few more rounds. 

“Nishinoya-san, with his screams and your yelling, the rest of the enemy will be here any moment,” Tsukishima hissed between his teeth as politely as he could muster. 

“That’s alright, everybody is waiting for us not too far from here!” Nishinoya replied confidently, shooting Tsukishima a thumbs up. His smile slid off, however, when he noticed Tsukishima’s pale face. “What happened?! Were you hit?”

“A bullet grazed my ankle.”

Nishinoya dove toward Tsukishima’s feet and began pulling up Tsukishima’s bloody pant leg. Tsukishima’s face flooded with heat as he felt Nishinoya’s hand tenderly inspecting his ankle. It was usually difficult concentrating around his small senpai. He attributed it to Nishinoya’s energetic personality and unabashedly positive nature, refusing to acknowledge that it could be the heated gaze from those extraordinarily bright eyes. He glanced down and immediately regretted seeing Nishinoya crouched in front of him, reminding him of his fantasies that he constantly tries to forget. 

“You did good bandaging this up. Can you walk okay on it?” Nishinoya asked as he looked up. Tsukishima covered his face with his glove, hoping his senpai wouldn’t notice how flushed he was. 

“I think I can put weight on it, but I’ll be slow.”

They both flinched when shouts from the enemy sounded like they were coming closer. Nishinoya swore under his breath as he snatched Tsukishima’s bag and helped him put it back on.

“Nishinoya-san, you should go to the others. I’ll hide here quietly until you get back.”

“Like hell, I’m leaving you here alone,” He growled as he holstered his guns and grabbed Tsukishima’s arm. He bent over and wrapped his other arm around Tsukishima’s thigh, and with a jerk, he hoisted Tsukishima’s body onto his back with a groan.

“What are you doing?!” Tsukishima hissed and yelped when Nishinoya began barreling into the forest. 

“Just watch my back!” Nishinoya whispered back.

“You’re going to collapse under my weight!”

Nishinoya snorted.

“You might be tall, but you don’t eat enough to be that heavy.”

“But--” Tsukishima started, but a movement to their left caught his eye. An enemy soldier had paused in raising his rifle to gape at them in confusion. Tsukishima raised his pistol and shot the man before he could shake himself from his stupor. 

“Nice hit!” 

“Please put me down.”

“Nope, not yet. We’re just about… here we are!” He shouted as he rushed them out into a clearing where a helicopter was waiting for them. Daichi was standing next to the open doors with a worried look on his face until he saw them. He looked conflicted as he tried not to laugh when he saw Tsukishima on Nishinoya’s back, and he ran forward to help him off Nishinoya’s back.

“Yeah, Noya-saaaaaan!” Tanaka cheered from the helicopter where he was squatting with a rocket launcher resting on his shoulder. “You’re a total bad-ass!”

“Damn straight, I am!” Nishinoya shouted back as he and Daichi helped Tsukishima cross the rest of the clearing and shuffled him into the chopper. 

“Get us out of here, Kageyama!” Daichi shouted as soon as Tsukishima was strapped in, and a second later they were lifting into the air. Nishinoya fell into the seat next to him and for most of the trip, he was silent as his gaze occasionally drifted up to Tsukishima. 

After an hour in the air, Tsukishima had worked up the nerve to say something he didn’t often say.

“Nishinoya-san… thank you,” He said, just loud enough that Nishinoya would hear. He spun in his seat toward Tsukishima, his eyes wide and serious.

“You don’t have to thank me, you’re my teammate. We look out for each other.”

Tsukishima nodded, pressing his lips tight together. It was a strange feeling, being so included and treasured as a teammate, especially when he had tried so hard to leave it. On the other hand, there was something slightly disappointing in Nishinoya’s words. He gasped when suddenly Nishinoya’s face was right in front of his, a smile curling on his lips.

“Though I gotta say, I didn’t mind having your body on top of mine, if you know what I mean.”

Tsukishima’s mouth dropped open as Nishinoya licked his lips salaciously. He cackled as Tsukishima sat there stunned and settled back into his seat.

“What’s so funny?” Tanaka shouted across from them over the sound of the blades overhead.

“None of your business, Ryuu!” Nishinoya shouted back gave Tsukishima a wink. 

Tsukishima turned his head and tried to focus out the windows on the other side of the helicopter, ignoring the lingering chuckles beside him. After a while, however, his lips turned up in a smile as he wondered if maybe his senpai wasn’t just teasing him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first TsukiNoya!! I hope this is what you wanted Huii! I had a lot of fun writing it, the dynamic between the two was very refreshing, and I kept cackling at the vision of Nishinoya running through the jungle with Tsukishima struggling on his back XD


End file.
